Cosplay
by mirailevy
Summary: CeceMugi is otp.


**It's been so long since I've written anything omg this is gonna be so cringe but ily Cece so I'm gonna try XD (if the two of you are occ I'm so sorry XD)**

Cece let out a sigh as she sat on the bench. The courtyard was empty, not surprising due to the warm afternoon. Who knew it was so hard to locate one person on such a lazy afternoon?

Cece had checked the most obvious places she would have been. But her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Cece sighed again, fiddling with her hair.

They had only been going out for a few days, after Cece had worked up the courage to confess her feelings. Remembering it made Cece's cheeks red. She still had a hard time believing the blue haired girl had accepted her feelings.

As she sighed again, a voice sounded off next to her. "You sure are sighing a lot Cece~ Did something bad happen in your favourite anime?"

Cece turned to the side, surprise apparent on her face. Tsumugi was standing off to her side, looking down on her with a curious smile.

"Oh… No nothing bad happened" Cece said, her blush deepening.

The blue haired girl placed her fist in her hand as if to signify she had figured something out. "So you were daydreaming about me then" she said, smiling mischievously.

Cece quickly turned her head away, her face reddening even more if that had been possible.

Tsumugi laughed and sat down next to Cece. "I'm only joking Cece~" she smiled.

Cece turned back to the girl, red faced and chewing the inside of her cheek.

Tsumugi smiled again. "So~ Are you ready?"

Cece blinked, her embarrassment gone for a moment. "For what?" she asked.

Tsumugi's face gained a shine, which could only mean it was something related to cosplay. "We're going to cosplay of course! I've spent the afternoon preparing!" she said, standing up.

Cece stared at the blue haired girl, the blush returning to her cheeks. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Tsumugi peered down at her girlfriend. "Why's that?"

Cece adverted her gaze, embarrassment showing on her face. "Because I'm not really… all that pretty… your cosplay might be wasted on someone like me…"

There was a silence between the two until finally Tsumugi spoke.

"Nonsense"

Cece looked up at the blue haired girl who smiled knowingly.

Tsumugi reached down and grabbed Cece by the hand, pulling her up.

"Now come on! We're going to cosplay!" Tsumugi declared, throwing her free hand in the air.

Cece continued staring at Tsumugi as the blue haired girl dragged her along. Eventually she smiled softly staring down at their interlocked hands with a happy look in her eyes.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Tsumugi's "laboratory" as she called it. The blue haired girl turned around to look at Cece.

"Now you have to close your eyes! It's a surprise!" Tsumugi said, her eyes sparkling.

Cece was about to protest but the look the blue haired girl gave her made her worries melt away. She obediently closed her eyes.

She felt something pushed into her arms before she was lead to a changing room and ordered to put what she was holding on. Not that she could see what it was, even after she opened her eyes, due to how dark the changing room was.

When she came out, Tsumugi made her close her eyes again and sit down in a chair. A few minutes of Tsumugi obviously applying some form of make-up to her face and Tsumugi exclaimed, "Done!"

Cece was about to open her eyes when Tsumugi spoke again.

"No wait!" she heard the blue haired girl move around "One last thing!"

Cece chewed the inside of her cheek again. She had no idea what she had been made to wear, nor what Tsumugi had done to her face. Her glasses had been taken away as well.

Cece felt Tsumugi move in front of her and do something to her hair.

"Okay! Open your eyes now!" the blue haired girl declared.

Cece blinked her eyes hesitantly until they focused on Tsumugi.

Somehow, in between helping Cece, she'd managed to change into something else as well. She wore a white shirt, with a navy vest, a plaid red skirt, black knee high socks, a red tie and a small short-sleeved black cardigan over the top. She had also pulled her hair into two high piggytails.

Cece stared in awe at Tsumugi. "It suits you so well" Cece smiled.

Tsumugi smirked slightly and pushed up her glasses. "You're not supposed to be eying me. You're my masterpiece"

Cece blinked and blushed. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a matching outfit, only with a red ribbon instead of tie. Her hair appeared to be pulled into some sort of ponytail. Finally, she turned around to look in the mirror and stopped short.

Her hair had been pulled into a neat side ponytail on the left side of her head. How Tsumugi had done it with such ease amazed Cece. A small flower was sitting in the ponytail, which was what Tsumugi had put in last minute.

But all that playing around with her face. Cece thought she had been using makeup. But Tsumugi hadn't done a thing to her face. It remained untouched. And yet…

"You are cute, see?" Tsumugi said with a smile.

Cece turned around to face her girlfriend, surprised. Tsumugi was right behind her. As soon as Cece turned to face her, the blue haired girl slipped Cece's glasses back onto her face and then kissed her cheek.

Cece blinked, unsure as to what had just happened. But once Tsumugi pulled back, a small smirk on her face, Cece's face became red again.

Tsumugi laughed. "Perfect! Now, let's go show everyone!"

The blue haired girl, still smiling, grabbed Cece's hand again and pulled her towards the door.

Cece blushed lightly, squeezing the cosplayer's hand. Tsumugi looked back at Cece and smiled once more.

"I know what you're thinking~" she giggled "but I didn't do anything~ You're cute all by yourself, Cece"

Cece blushed more, covered her face with her sleeve.

Tsumugi laughed again and continued walking, pulling her girlfriend with her.

Embarrassed as she was, Cece couldn't help but smile to herself.

 **Yeah that was bad but CeceMugi is otp so it was worth it :DD**


End file.
